


kiss me with your eyes

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. — Satoshi/Mayaka





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble; Plotless.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Ia melihat Mayaka dan gaunnya yang terbang terkena angin.

Mayaka berputar, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara di sekitar rerumputan yang ia jejaki. Mayaka melangkah, menimbulkan sesekali bunyi samar antara sepatu dan tanah dan gesekan dengan rumput. Mayaka mengerjap.

“Fuku-chan?”

Satoshi tak berkedip melihatnya.

Mayaka tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil, jari-jemarinya yang pucat dan halus. Tangan yang sering membalikkan lembar buku dan menggunakan pensil untuk menggoreskan sketsa. Ulurannya tersambut. Satoshi tak berdiri, hanya menggenggam tangan Mayaka untuk beberapa detik.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Mayaka membungkuk, mengecup pipi Satoshi. Singkat. Saat ia sudah ingin pergi, Satoshi menahan punggungnya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, kemudian bibir menyatu.

Matanya terpejam.

Di sela-sela napas dan bibir yang bertaut, Mayaka mendengar, “Selamat hari Valentine.”

Ia tersenyum, meskipun Satoshi tak melihat.

Sebab ia sudah merayakannya setiap hari diam-diam ketika Satoshi tak menyadari. []

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> tau dong ini ditulis dalam rangka hari apa h3h3h3h3.
> 
> **tambahan 2018** :  
> terima kasih bagi pembaca kiss me with your eyes, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai most favorite drabble/ficlet di IFA 2017.


End file.
